Twilight
by Lietta Reinvented
Summary: A HoturaYami oneshot I made for Sailor Ra. Songfic. ReviewPlease!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotura or Yami, nor do I own Vanessa Carlton's _Twilight_. There. See? Thou shall not sue me today, lawyers!**

**A/n: This is for Sailor Ra. I promised her I would try a Hotura/Yami Songfic. I hope you like it, and keep writing!**

**

* * *

**

_I was stained, with a role,_

_  
in a day not my own_

_  
but as you walked into my life_

_  
you showed what needed to be shown_

_I always knew, what was right_

_  
I didn't know that I might_

_  
peel away and choose to see_

with such a different sight

* * *

Rain pelted the pavement relentlessly. A girl with dark hair rushed through thick crowds unnoticed, her pale face as sullen as the grey rain pounding, harder now, on her back. Her dull violet eyes were tuned to her feet as she ran. She didn't know where she was going. She barely knew who she was anymore. Her name was Hotura, that is what they said, but she couldn't be sure of anything anymore. Though her head was still down, she could feel the grey. The grey clouds, the grey sky, the grey rain, her grey soul. She collapsed, now, away from the large crowds, on the cold, wet ground, churning to mud. She cried. Cried for all that had happened. Her friends…gone. Her father…gone. Everything she ever knew; ever cared for…gone.

But she was not alone. Someone else was there.

* * *

_and I will never see the sky the same way,_

_and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday_

_and I will never cease to fly if held down_

_and I will always reach too high 'cuz I've seen,_

_I've seen twilight_

* * *

She had no coat. Her pale limbs were exposed to the rain. She shivered, still crying. The rain was so cold…but it was going away…the pain was going away…she was beginning to feel numb. It was all going to end soon. She didn't care. There was nothing left to survive for.

* * *

_never cared, never wanted_

_never sought to see what flaunted_

_so on purpose in my face_

_couldn't see beyond my own place_

_it was so easy not to behold what I could hold_

_but you taught me I could change_

_whatever came within these shallow days_

* * *

Two firm hands fell on her shoulders. Hotura started, turning around cautiously. Her eyes fallowed a sun browned hand up a muscular shoulder to a caring face. A wild mane of gold hair stuck up at an odd angle, and his deep amethyst eyes shimmered in the rain with a look of pure concern. Hotura searched for words. Perhaps she should be frightened. But she wasn't. She had never felt such a strange mix of emotions. The stranger pulled her closer to himself.

"It's alright, I've got you."

* * *

_and I will never see the sky the same way,  
_

_and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday  
_

_and I will never cease to fly if held down,  
_

_and I will always reach too high cause I've seen,  
_

_cause I've seen twilight_

_as the sun shines through it pushes away  
_

_and pushes ahead  
_

_it fills the warmth of blue  
_

_and leaves a chill instead and  
_

_I didn't know that I could be  
_

_so blind to all that is real  
_

_but as illusion dies  
_

_I see there is so much to be revealed

* * *

_

Hotura didn't resist him. With him, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt whole. Safe. Cared for. She wasn't alone anymore. As long as he was there, she didn't have to be afraid. She could be herself. Tough, Strong, Determined…and in love. She folded into the boys arms, and their faces moved closer together.

He paused, almost hesitant.

"My name is Yami,"

"I am Hotura,"

They stared at each other. Hotura's eyes glowed. She held onto him tighter, and then, their lips touched.

They kissed.

Two figures, standing in the rain.

The moment was perfect. The world around them was blurred. They had found each other. Hotura had found a million reasons to survive. This was Number one.

_

* * *

_

_and I will never see the sky the same way,  
_

_and I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday  
_

_and I will never cease to fly if held down,  
_

_and I will always reach too high cause I've seen,_

_cause I've seen twilight**

* * *

**_

**A/n: Well, there it is!My first SM crossover.I'm sorry that someof my old stories like Midnight Miracle dissapeared, but I haven't been on in a long time. (sorry 'bout that)And please, please review!**


End file.
